


Leave me shuddering (for days)

by one_of_those_crushing_scenes



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: #BuckyNat Week, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Past Matt Murdock/Natasha Romanov, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensation Play, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_of_those_crushing_scenes/pseuds/one_of_those_crushing_scenes
Summary: When Bucky finds out that one of Natasha's exes had a kinky streak, he gets curious. Fortunately, she's more than happy to indulge him.





	Leave me shuddering (for days)

**Author's Note:**

> #Smut Saturday at #BuckyNat week!
> 
> Title is from [Anna Begins](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9CYfsQrNtFk) by the Counting Crows.

The first time, it was an accident.

Bucky had prepared dinner for the two of them at Natasha's place, and she was out of candles. He was considering going out in the snow to see if the store down the block was open, and then she said, “Oh, wait. I just remembered.”

She disappeared into her bedroom and brought out a plastic package with a long, thin red candle inside. Setting the package on the shelf, she pulled out the candle, placed it in the candlestick on the shelf and lit it, giving the room a romantic glow.

They started to eat, and it wasn’t until he accidentally glimpsed the picture on the packaging that he suspected that this was anything other than a normal candle. It was a black and white photo of a blindfolded woman with her mouth open, head tilted back. The package said that it contained two candles, but it was empty.

“It’s for wax play,” she explained when he asked. “Burns at a lower temperature than regular candles, so you don’t get hurt.” She smiled to herself. “Well, not _too_ hurt.”

He was stunned.

“One of my exes was kind of kinky,” she added.

“Murdock.” It wasn’t a guess. Somehow, he _knew_.

Natasha nodded.

Unbidden, the image popped into his mind: Natasha, completely naked, lying down on her front with her knees tucked underneath, a trail of red wax decorating her back. Holding the candle over the curve of her ass, letting the drops fall, hearing her sweet gasps. Blowing out the candle and lifting her hips up into the air, spreading her legs apart, putting his hands on her inner thighs...

He turned his head and blew out the candle. “How do you feel about skipping dinner?”

***

They’re more casual about it now. She’ll bring up stories of different things she used to try with Murdock—blindfolds, ice play, foot play, creative use of staircases and railings, and more—and then the two of them will try it out. He supposes he should feel a little guilty about it, like he’s invading the other man's privacy, but to be perfectly honest, he's not sure that everything she tells him is a hundred percent true. He knows Matt Murdock is supposed to have supernatural senses, but some of these stories push the boundaries of believability even for that.

They’re sitting on his couch, wearing sweats and eating Chinese takeout directly from the carton.

“Once, he tied me to his bed, then covered my body up, breasts to toes, in a silk sheet. He touched me and kissed me only through the sheet, and I came five times.”

Bucky puts his carton down on the coffee table and gives her a skeptical look. “Five times.”

She shrugs. “Give or take.”

He laughs and shakes his head. “I can't imagine you letting someone tie you up.”

“He's the only one I ever have.” She pauses for a beat. “To be fair, he's the only one who's ever asked.”

“I’ve been remiss.” She’s tied him up plenty of times, and she’s such a natural at it that he never considered that she’d be interested in going the other way. “You'd let me tie you up...right?” 

She laughs. “If you ask nicely.”

“Did you like it? When he did it.”

“I loved it. It's funny, the root of our all our problems, the reason I eventually broke up with him, was him acting like he was in charge of me. But in the bedroom? It drove me wild.”

“Then let's do it.”

***

Her hands are tied at the wrists, her arms stretched behind her head. A rope loops around the restraints on her hands and through the headboard, and her legs are spread and each cuffed to a post at the foot of the bed. She’s secured, at least as far as it’s possible to truly secure the Black Widow, and she’s completely still, except for her eyes, which follow his every movement.

“Do I really need to get a sheet? I love the way you look right now,” Bucky says, his eyes roaming over her naked body. Her head is tilted back, giving him complete access to her graceful neck, her toes point down, showing off the curve of her foot. Hips slightly raised, breasts pulled up by her raised arms, their sensitive underside all on display.

“We can do pictures next time,” Natasha says. It’s incredible to him that she can pull off that cheeky smile even while tied to his bed, but he’s used to being amazed by her. “Although you’ll be on your own for that one; my blind ex-boyfriend never took nude photos of me.”

“Cute.” Bucky slides his closet door open and reaches for the package he left there earlier, the silk flat sheet he’d bought special for the occasion. He’s never owned silk sheets before. He doubts he’s even _touched_ silk sheets before.

The cream-colored material is unbelievably smooth between his fingers, so much so that his left hand can’t even get a good grip on the fabric. His right hand rubs the sheet between his thumb and forefingers, marveling at its softness.

“Should I leave the two of you alone?” Natasha teases from the bed.

“Getting impatient?” Bucky shoots back. He sits down on the corner of the bed, wraps the edge of the sheet around his thumb, and runs it between her toes, then along the arch of her foot, and she lets out a contented sigh. “You like that?”

“Mmmm.”

He pulls off his own shirt, tossing it on the floor, and then gets to work wrapping the sheet around her body. Natasha raises her hips so that he can get it underneath her, and then her folds it around her side and leaves it loose on the other side, the ends touching each other, like a folded napkin. Then he lies down next to her, kissing up her arm. He noses into her underarm, partially because of some burrowing instinct but also because he wants to tease a laugh out of her.

“What are you doing?”

“Tickling you. Is it working?”

“I'm an international spy, James, I'm not ticklish!” 

“Everyone's ticklish if you look hard enough.”

She sniffs. “Matt would _never_ do this.”

“Yeah, well, lawyers are stodgy and have no imagination; everyone knows that.” He touches her with his tongue in just the right place in the shaved-smoothed hollow under her arm, and a tremor runs through her entire body. She lets out a squeal, and he does it again. “Found your weak spot.”

“God, you’re like a—” he does it again, and she squirms, then takes a deep breath, “—okay, go on, keep doing it, and I’ll train myself out of it.”

That’s true; if he keeps it up, she’ll become immune, so he gives her a final kiss there and moves on.

He’s curious about the effect the sheet with have on her breasts. They’ve already played with different kinds of touches and materials—even before the Candle Incident, he enjoyed comparing her reactions to the touch of each of his hands, and over the past few weeks, they’ve also tested her preferences for feathers, ice cubes, and vibrators. This project of expanding his horizons is just great.

Bucky picks up a few inches of sheet. He folds the material over itself and runs it over her nipples, which are just barely poking up beneath the sheet, and she makes a blissful _mmmm_ noise.

“You don’t have to go easy on me,” Natasha says, closing her eyes and tilting her chest up. It’s a small movement, but her breasts push up against his hands, and instinctively, he drops the sheet back onto her and his open palms cup her breasts. He rubs the silk against their undersides, then closes his fingers around her nipples and places a kiss in between them, right on her sternum.

“Better?” he asks.

“Amazing.”

Natasha wriggles as he brushes his fingers through the sheet against her stomach, and he can hear her breaths getting higher and turning into whimpers. He loves this; he didn’t realize how great it would be, but the silk is like water against his fingers, and he imagines that it must be even nicer for her, sliding against her erogenous zones.

He looks up at her face, making eye contact as he sets his thumb against her clit. She draws in a loud breath, but she holds his gaze as he starts moving his thumb, stroking her slowly. He can’t feel her wetness through the silk, but he can smell her arousal, sweet and heady. With his left hand, Bucky caresses her side, and with his right, he strokes her cunt, pressing the fabric flush against her folds and exploring thoroughly. He finds her entrance and presses inside, just a little.

Her soft cry goes straight to his cock, turning it to steel, and he has to use his left hand to press against it, to take off some of the pressure. He keeps his thumb at her entrance and his other fingers rubbing back and forth along her clit. “That feel good, sweetheart?” he asks.

Her breaths come in gasps through parted lips, and she meets his eyes from under half-lidded eyes. “God, yes. Keep doing that forever. Love—love you.”

“Do this until my hand falls off,” Bucky promises. “I love making you feel good. Love you so much, Natalia. Best day of my life was when I saw you again.” She’s getting close, eyes rolling back in her head, pelvis rocking back and forth against his hand. The sheet slips off her breasts, exposing dark, aroused nipples, but he doesn’t have enough free hands to help her out. Instead, he pushes in a little farther, the silk soaked through by now, and sweet-talks her some more. “Go on, _lisichka_ , take it from me. You want my fingers? They’re yours, I promise. All of me is yours. You want a little more?”

She comes against his hand, her high little gasps turning into heavy pants, tremors that he can feel around his thumb. Her hips rise off the bed as she grinds against him, and he presses down on his cock with his left hand, dangerously close to going over the edge himself. As the pulses begin to slow, he leans forward, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her clit, and settles in for round two.

***

Natasha’s walking around on cloud nine for the next few days, but when her phone rings and Matt's face appears on the screen, her first thought is a panicked, _He found out_. But even Matt’s hearing isn’t good enough to know when people halfway across the city are talking about him.

She slides her pointer finger across the screen to accept the call. “Hello, Matthew.”

“Hello, Natasha,” Matt says.

She’s gathering dirty clothing from the hamper to get a load of laundry together, and the phone is pressed between her ear and her shoulder. “What’s new?” she asks.

“Should I ask why your boyfriend sent chocolates to my office this morning?”

She nearly drops the hamper, but recovers quickly. “Mmmm, I wouldn't.”

“Okay, then I won't.”

James is such a little shit. She loves him, and she’s going to laugh her head off once she gets off the phone, but once she stops laughing, she’s definitely going to punish him for this.

“There's a note,” Matt adds.

“A note.”

“It asks if I'm free Thursday night and has what I assume is his phone number.”

That’s cute. The idea sends a shiver down her spine, but there’s no way Matt will—

“So tell me, ‘Tasha,” Matt says, interrupting her thoughts. “Am I free Thursday night?”

Natasha's face splits into a grin.


End file.
